Deep of Heart
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: The thing is Relena and Heero are married after taking care of Hilton and also H.J. is with his parents still and Jessica is his Aunt also. That my new Character and is Heero's Sister even Relena's and Zechs' also. In my Story it's Jessica's turn to get marry... Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Gundam Wing Story**

* * *

**Prologue: A New Beginning in the Series of GW**

Past  
Heero's Little or sort of Little Sister nameed Jessica Yuy was riding her motorcycle to see if she could help her Brother Heero with Hilton. When Duo contacted her on her cell phone and told her what happened that made her mad and was she outraged.

"WHAT! WHEN DUO!"

Right now, Jessica. I got a bad feeling that Heero is hurt very bad right now.

"Right! I'm on my way right now just be there."

Wu-fei and I will be right there just get there ok.

"I'm half way there Duo. Thanks for filling me in," Jessica said before she hang up her cell phone and speeds up on her motorcycle to the cliff seeing the two cars and knows one belongs to her Brother. She saw Hilton with her Brother's gun.

"What! Hey you! What did you do!" Jessica yells at Hilton who turns to face a double of Heero and looks scared. "Who the hell are you?" Hilton asked when he pointed the gun at Jessica. Jessica looks angry at Hilton with her Prassion Hazel eyes. "I'm Jessica Yuy and I'm your worse nightmare!" She yelled so loud that at the bottom of the cliff where Relena and Heero is that they could hear her and to let them know she is here to help.

Hilton stared at her and wonder what she meant by that. "What you mean?" he asked. Jessica gived Hilton one of Heero's evil smirks because H.J. isn't the only one who know Heero's looks.

"I'm the "GREAT" Heero Yuy's Sister you JERK and you will pay for my Brother's death!"

"Haha, not if I kill you first Miss Yuy."

Jessica runs to Hilton and tried to knock him down but didn't know that he shot the gun. she didn't know she was shot in her stomach. She felt her body fall over holding her stomach with her hands where blood was coming out and cried out, "ARGH! ASSHOLE!"

Hilton just laughed at her and picks her up and flung her over the cliff to join Heero and Relena at the bottom. You could hear her scream on top of her lungs while she falls to her death, "AHHHH!" Jessica screams. Relena looks up to see Jessica falling and was afraid of losing her too.

"JESSICA!"

Jessica heard a voice that made her look behind herself to see Relena and tries to find a way to stop from falling. While Heero laying by Relena out cold somehow he heard Jessica's and Relena's sceams. Then Jessica hit the ground but not that bad as her stomach so she crawls over to her Brother and Relena then passes out and Relena just smiled glad that Jessica wasn't dead yet.

On top of the cliff, Hilton escaped but was stoped by Duo and Wu-fei who killed him. When they got to the cliff edge to see Relena alive, Heero not moving and Jessica out cold because of the lost of blood so Duo call for Zechs to bring something to get them out and to the hospital. On the way to hospital, Relena had Heero's head on her lap and her Brother Zechs beside her praying for Heero and Duo had Jessica's head on his lap trying to stop the bleeding with Wu-fei's help. After making sure her blood stop bleeding, Duo contacted Quatre on the cell phone to tell Trowa what happened who was still healing.

At the Hospital  
Even though Jessica was okay but she wanted be there for her Brother before she faint or go in coma of course Duo help her for Trowa because he care about Jessica and Jessica knew Trowa loves her but no time to tell her yet. After a few hours, Heero awakes in a hospital bed and says.

"Re...lena? H..J...?" he said groggy then see his Sister holding her stomach which is still bleeding, "Jes...sica?"

Relena awakes and runs to Heero's side even H.J. did the same. Jessica smiled from her place.

"Heero!"

"Daddy!"

H.J. and Relena hugged Heero who sat up for them and was looking at Jessica. Of course, Jessica walks up with Duo's help. "Hey, Bro..." she started to say and coughs. Duo looks at Jessica who was weak and pale. Heero looks worried about Jessica. All the sudden, Jessica falls to her kness and passed out into a coma.

"Jessica!" Heero cried out and call for a doctor in who look at Jessica. The doctor looks at Heero, Relena, H.J. and Duo even shakes his head and looks sad. "I'm sorry Mr. Yuy but she went into a coma and there's nothing we can do," he said, "plus she lost a lot of blood also."

"Aunt Jessie!" H.J. cried in his Mother's arms. Relena holds her Son in her arms while Heero hold them in his arms and Duo tries to find a way to tell Quatre, Wu-fei, and Trowa and wonders how to tell Trowa really because of his feelings to her. Then Relena thought of something and looks at Heero.

"What about the colonies, Heero? Don't they have something that could save Jessica?"

"Maybe, but if a year or so pass won't she forget us or something?" Heero asked Relena. Relena thinks and nods her head 'no'. "I don't think so if she does it would be you and the other pilots at first," Relena explained. "You might be right but who knows." Heero said.

After making sure Jessica got at the colony and in a hospital, Duo came back in time see Trowa up and well he was looking for Jessica. "Hey Duo, where's Jess?" Trowa asked. Duo looks down sadly. "Duo tell me," he asked again. "Jessica is in a coma, Trowa and I'm sorry," Duo answered. "What!" Trowa was so upset and sad.

"No not now..." Trowa started to say and starts to cry, Duo placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder, "Don't worry Trowa, she'll be back in a year or so plus she might have a memory problem at first like you if you remember," Duo said.

"Yea I remember."

"So lets go before Heero gets mad at us."

"Right," Trowa said, so Duo and Trowa headed back to Heero and the others. Some years passed.

(Some Years Later...)

On L1 Colony  
In the hospital on L1, she awakes in a bed after her coma and wonders where she was and who she was. "Uh... where am I who was I?" she asked confusing. The doctor walk in to see her awake.

"You're on L1 Colony and your name is Jessica Yuy," the Doctor answered. "So I have a family with this last name?" Jessica asked. The Docter nodded and ordered a shuttle up for her. After a few days of healing, Jessica went down to Earth to find her family and friends. While she walked down the street she saw a young girl with a little boy and her memory came back to her slowly.

"Relena? H.J.?" she whispered to herself then it hit her but couldn't remember her right away. Jessica stoped at a T.V. to hear that Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy got married after their Sister Jessica Yuy was sent to L1 Colony for treatment a few years ago. Their Son H.J. and their Friend Trowa waited for her to return. "No way! They been waiting for me?" she said then turns around to see the boys. Jessica smiled and starts to walk up to them.

Continue in Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I know this won't work but enjoy ok.

-Jisushika Yuy


	2. Chapter 01

A/N: Enjoy 'Prologue'? Here's Chapter 1.

* * *

Last Time:  
Jessica stop at a T.V. to hear that Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy got married after their Sister Jessica Yuy was sent to L1 Colony for treatment a few years ago. Their Son H.J. and their Friend Trowa waited fot her to return. "No way! They have been waiting for me?" she said then turn around see the boys. Jessica smiled and starts to walk up to them.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Jessica was walking down the street 'til she run into her sister Relena with her son H.J. Relena is her friend who married Heero after they deal with Mr. Hilton, who she finds out that her Brother (A/N: You find out later in the story), from the school that was destroy in the year AC 195.

"Hi Relena sorry to make worry you," she said.

Relena saw Jessica so did H.J. so he runs up calling to her.

"Aunt Jessie!" H.J. cried out happily and runs up to her to hug her around the leg. Jessica looks at H.J. in a confuse way, "Huh?" Jessica asks confusing way because she didn't understand what's going on. "Aunt Jessie! You came home!" H.J. said again. Jessica bend down to pick H.J up in her arms who hugged her tightly. "Wha? What's going on?" Jessica asked then she remember. "Hey H.J."

Relena smiled at the two then walk up to them. "H.J. thinks you're his Aunt," Relena explained. "Oh, I notice," Jessica said. So Jessica smiled at H.J. and looks at Relena who nodded. They walk down the street with H.J. in Jessica's arms, together. Heero was leaning against a wall on a building when H.J. saw him so he jumps out of Jessica's arms and runs to him.

"Daddy! Guess who I found!" H.J. said while he hugged Heero around the neck when Heero pick him up. "Who?" Heero asked. H.J. pointed at Jessica who was standing beside Relena. "Hi Heero," Relena said. "Hello Relena dear," Heero said then looks at Jessica.

"Who are you?" Heero asked Jessica. H.J. looks surprise at his Father and couldn't beleive his Father forgot his only Sister because H.J. knew that Jessica was his Father's Sister. Jessica sighs a little bit and decide to explain to Heero, "I was in your class before the battle (A/N: I mean in AC 195). My name is Jessica Yuy. Or did you forget I save you from Hilton?"

"Have I seen you there?" Heero asked. "Yea, I was there, I'm also Relena's friend as you were and I got that shot you were going get. I heard you two recently got married after the problems with Hilton which I also heard," she explained. "Oh..." he said. "I'm an ex-Gundam pilot too. My Gundam was call 'Angel'. Dr. J built it for me to use," Jessica said to Heero.

"Dr. J built your Gundam, Jessica!" Heero said surprising. She answered, "Yes."

"May I ask you something," she asked Heero. "Yes you may," Heero answered. H.J. waited to see what happens next so did Relena who was holding H.J. in her arms. "Are you my Brother?" she asked. Heero sighed before he answering her. "Yes, I'm your Brother," he answered to Jessica's question. Jessica looks at Relena, "Sorry Relena, I needed to make sure," Jessica said. H.J. jumps out of his Mother's arms to run up to his Aunt Jessica. "I knew it!" he said while hugging her. "That's okay Jess, besides H.J. was right about it." Relena said. "Yea," Jessica said in an agreement.

"Hey Sis?" Heero said. "Yes Bro?" Jessica asked while holding H.J. in her arms. "Are you ready to meet the other ex-Gundam pilots besides they were worry about you for some odd reason?" Heero asked. "Yea but I'm a little bit shy after being away awhile though," Jessica answered. "It's okay Jess," Relena said. H.J. rested her head on Jessica's shoulder to show his support for her. "Besides they are good friends," Heero explained while agreeing with Relena. "Ok Bro. Lets go," Jessica said.

So Jessica, H.J., Heero and Relena started to walk down the street again.

Continue in Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: When I mean x-Gundam for Jessica that mean she use to be a Gundam Pilot too. Plus she had to make sure if Heero is her Brother anyway so please get use of my story it's my first time doing it like this. So did you like 'Chapter 1'? Besides Chapter 2 will be a while 'cause of housework and T.R.Y. events on Fridays every month even my Sister's Band stuff. Enjoy! .

-Jisushika Yuy


	3. Chapter 02

Hey everyone here's my second part of Gundam Wing Story so enjoy. But here's a little intro what happens in Chapter 2: Ok now Heero, H.J., Jessica and Relena were on their way to meet the others then Duo shows up behind them but you see in the story. . . . .

* * *

Last Time:  
H.J. rested his head on Jessica's shoulder to show his support for her. "Besides they are good friends," Heero explained while agreeing with Relena. "Ok Bro. Lets go," Jessica said.

So Jessica, H.J., Heero and Relena started to walk down the street again.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

They were walking down while Jessica ask Relena about her Brother Zechs. "Relena, how is your Brother?" Jessica asked. Heero just listens and H.J. skip ahead of them. "He's doing fine," Relena answered.

"Oh," Jessica said.

"How is Dr. J?" Relena asked. Heero looks at his Sister, Jessica looks down sadly. "He die during the war with the other doctors," Jessica answered. H.J. stop to see his Aunt look sad so he run up to hug her and Jessica picks H.J. up and hugs him. Heero put his arm around her shoulders. Duo Maxwell runs up behind them, "Heero! Relena! Wait up!" Duo yelled. H.J. saw Duo. "Hey Mr. Maxwell," H.J. said. They stop. Duo catch up with them. "Hey H.J. Hi Heero and Relena. Who is this?" he said has he pointed at Jessica. "Hi Duo," Relena said. Jessica looks at Duo. "Uh?" she asked in a confusing way even H.J. looks surprise at Duo. "You don't know who my Aunt is?" H.J. asked.

"She's my Sister, Duo! Plus she was there with us as 'Angel' ok!" Heero said. "Hello Duo, I'm Jessica Yuy. I'm glad to meet you, plus I'm so glad to meet up with you again, Duo," Jessica said. "Oh, hello Jessica. I'm glad to meet you too. I'm surprise to see you alive again," Duo said. Jessica, H.J., Heero, Relena and Duo stop at an ice-cream shop where they saw our other friends. "Hi Uncle Zechs!" H.J. said while he run up to Zechs and Heero smiled at his Brother-in-law when he saw his Son H.J run to him. Zechs smiled at H.J. and said. "Hi H.J. who you run into?"

Zechs looks at Heero but smirks at him. "Hi Trowa, Wu-fei, Noin, Zechs, and Quatre," they said except for Jessica who was shy at first. Even H.J said 'Hello' to Trowa, Wu-fei, Noin and Quatre. "Hi Heero, Duo, H.J. and Relena," Quatre Reberba Winner said. "Hi Heero, Duo, H.J., and Relena," Chang Wu-fei said. Jessica looks around to see if Trowa was around. "Hi Heero, Relena, H.J., and Duo," L. Noin said. "Hey Sis, Bro, and Duo," Zechs said. Trowa looks up to to see Heero, Duo, H.J., and Relena at first. He was wondering about something and Heero saw it so he motion Jessica, H.J., Rerlena and Duo to sit down at a table. Relena sat with her Brother Zechs so did Jessica and H.J. And Duo joins Wu-fei, Noin, and Quatre. Heero walks to Trowa and looks at him.

"Hey Trowa what's wrong?" Heero asked. Trowa looks at Heero, and sighs. "Oh I was wondering if we got word about your Sister," Trowa answered. "Well you would be shock if I told you if she's is here right now with us and she return alive," Heero said. "What you saying, Heero?" Trowa asked. Heero point over his shoulder at Jessica at a table with Relena, Zechs, H.J. on his Aunt's lap. While Heero and Trowa talked the others welcome Jessica back. "Hey Jessica welcome back," Wu-Fei said. "Yea welcome back," Kathy said. Zechs smiles at his new Sister-in-law, and said, "I agree welcome back to us Sis. Don't worry you part of the family." 

Jessica smiled at everyone. "Thankz everyone," she said.

Contiune in Chapter3

* * *

A/N: Boy it's longer than I thought. Enjoy 'Chapter 2'? Now 'Chapter 3'. I mean typing these chapters. .

-Jisushika Yuy


	4. Chapter 03

A/N: Here's 'Chapter 3' Sorry I may not be done yet. V.V I hate my typing oh well! .

* * *

Last Time:  
While Heero and Trowa talked the others welcome Jessica back. "Hey Jessica welcome back," Wu-Fei said. "Yea welcome back," Katherine said. Zechs smiles at his new Sister-in-law, and said, "I agree welcome back to us Sis. Don't worry you part of the family."

Jessica smiled at everyone. "Thankz everyone," she said.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey Jess welcome back," Noin said. "Thankz Noin," Jessica said. While the others talk with Jessica, Heero and Trowa join them. When Trowa got near them he look like he was in shock when he saw her again.

"Jess...ica? Is it you? Jessica," Trowa said. Jessica turn around to see Trowa, and fall out of her seat though Trowa caught her in his arms. "Trowa!" Jessica said surprising and hug him after he caught her in his arms. She cried in his arms.

"Oh Trowa! I'm sorry to get you worry," she cries in his arms. "Shhh... it's okay now you're with friends and family now," Trowa said calming her down and Heero, Relena, and H.J. hug her too.

"He's right okay Sis," Heero said. Jessica looked up at Heero and looked at everyone then to Trowa. She smiled and just rest her head on Trowa's shoulder. Relena put her hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Wanna clean up Jess?" she asked. "Sure thanks Relena," Jessica answered. So Jessica, Relena, and the other girls went to the restroom together. Jessica looks at the girls. "What?" she asked. Relena and the others laughed at her.

"You really love Trowa don't you?" Relena asked when Jessica blushed a little bit.

"I agree with you Relena," Noin said. "Agree," Katherine said in agreement. Hilde nods too.

While the girls clean up and talk. The boys tease Trowa about Jessica even though Heero knew. "Hahaha... Trowa's face is turning red, " Duo said laughing. "Yea you're right Duo," Quatre was saying while laughing too. Wu-Fei gave Trowa a stange look.

Heero sighs at the other pilots and place his hand on Trowa's shoulder and said, "Guys stop ok it doesn't matter if Trowa is in love with my sister."

"I guess," Duo said sadly. H.J. looks at his Uncle Zechs, "Uncle Zechs, why are the other Pilots except for Daddy laughing at Mr. Barton?" he asked. "I guess Trowa is in love with your Aunt Jessica," Zechs said. "Oh." H.J. said.

Before leavuing the restroom, Katherine thought of something. Jessica was wonder what. "Why don't you go out with my Brother," she said. (A/N: When I mean 'Brother' in Katherine case it happen in AC 195 at the end she call Trowa her brother as if he was her little brother) Jessica blinks her eyes at Katherine. "But Katherine I been with your Brother from the beginning of OM in AC 195 to AC 196 in EW," Jessica said. "I know I mean to restart your feelings to each other," Katherine explained. Jessica looks at the other girls. "Go for Jess," Relena said. "Yea," Noin said. Sally and Dorothy nodded. "Okay I'll do it.," Jessica said after giving in. The Girls came back to the boys and while Heero was giving Trowa the same idea too.

So Trowa walk up to Jessica. "Uh.. Jessica wanted go on a date with me?" Trowa asked. "Sure why not I love too after all those years away," Jessica said with a smile. Everyone cheer for them even H.J. run around them and jump up. They head home with H.J. in his favorite Aunt's arms. So that Jessica and Trowa can get ready for their first date since they haven't gone out because of the wars they had to fight in.

Contiune in Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: In shock now? Cool! You be in more in shock in Chapter 4 though. .

-Jisushika Yuy


End file.
